Pat Dugan
S.T.R.I.P.E. (Special Tactics Robotic Integrated Power Enhancer) is a superhero in the DC Comics universe. S.T.R.I.P.E. is a powered armor suit invented and worn by Patrick "Pat" Dugan, the former adult sidekick to teenage superhero Sylvester Pemberton, the Star-Spangled Kid. "Stripesy", as he is often called, is a gifted mechanic who built the Star Rocket Racer, a bubble-topped limousine with the functions of a rocket and helicopter. Together, they were members of the Seven Soldiers of Victory and the All-Star Squadron. Stripesy was created by Jerry Siegel (co-creator of Superman) and Hal Sherman, and first appeared in Action Comics #40 (September 1941). Fictional character biography Pat Dugan became the costumed hero Stripesy after aiding a young Sylvester Pemberton III against Nazi spies posing as protestors at a movie on the 4th of July in 1941. The two teamed as embodiments of the American flag, Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy, in order to track down and stop the spies. When the Soldiers were lost in time during the late forties after battling the Nebula Man, they were rescued by the Justice League of America and returned to the present day. Batman, Hourman and Starman retrieved Stripesy from ancient Egypt despite being tied up and trapped in a pyramid. Upon his return, Dugan married a woman named Maggie, who left him later to raise their son Michael on his own. Compounding his problems was the fact that Sylvester Pemberton's black sheep relative Arthur had stolen Dugan's patents during their disappearance. Upon hearing about this, Sylvester returned the patents to Pat, and the two reconciled. Dugan was later involved with Infinity, Inc. and their battle against the Injustice Society (Infinity,Inc. #53). The group's first victim is Sylvester Pemberton. The villains Harlequin, the Dummy, and Hazard focus their attention on Dugan just days later. Their plan was to kill him at Stellar Studios, the headquarters of Infinity, Inc. When Pat's son became involved, Hazard experienced a change of heart and used her powers to save their lives. Dummy used the two as bait, but Hazard further threw the battle, and the group was defeated. Hazard willingly gave herself up to the police. The character has been updated for a new audience: In the Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. series Dugan had gotten married (for the second time) and settled in Blue Valley. His stepdaughter, Courtney Whitmore, became the second Star-Spangled Kid, partly in order to annoy him. This led Dugan to develop a robotic suit of power armor and assume the identity of S.T.R.I.P.E. so as to accompany and protect her. Dugan also has gone on missions without Courtney. During the Day of Judgement incident, he travels into space with Captain Marvel and Starfire. Their goal was to retrieve the Spear of Destiny to use against the fallen angel Asmodel, who had led a demonic invasion of Earth. The trio of heroes battle reanimated corpses of abandoned Russian cosmonauts and the corrupting influence of the Spear itself. Dugan is forced to subdue Starfire and the Spear is brought back to Earth and successfully used. Following the events of the series, Dugan and his family moved to Metropolis, where he has assisted Superman's comrade Steel. Since then, they have moved back to Blue Valley. Dugan and his wife had a daughter, Patricia, who will one day become Starwoman and continue the Starman legacy. (Patricia's existence was mentioned off-handedly in a Starman story arc before the character or even Courtney Whitmore were created.) Like the rest of the Seven Soldiers, Dugan is younger than he should be, owing to time travel. For a time, Dugan would become even younger, aged to pre-adolescence with many other heroes due to Klarion the Witch Boy. He joins in on at least one battle while armorless (presumably because his armor is now too big), tackling a mystically created monster with his bare hands. Pat, along with most everyone affected, turns back to normal when Klarion is blackmailed into reversing the effects."Young Justice: Sins of Youth" #1-2 (2000) Current adventures Pat worked with the Justice Society of America for a short time, mostly in a supporting role. He retooled one of Ted Knight's old designs and created the Steel Eagle, a new aircraft for the team. He also completely re-engineered S.T.R.I.P.E., changing its entire appearance. Later, Pat and his family were almost slain by The Fourth Reich, a Nazi organization who tried to wipe out heroic legacies. Right before this, Pat was encouraging his son, Mike, not to create S.T.R.I.P.E. parts in shop class. Pat and his family were saved by the Justice Society.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #2 (March 2007) Later, Pat hosted Courtney's birthday party at his house, inviting the whole Justice Society.Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #26 (June 2009) A while later, when Courtney was missing, Pat offered to Power Girl that he could get S.T.R.I.P.E. out and help find her, to which Power Girl stated was not necessary.JSA All-Stars #5 (June 2010) Other versions Kingdom Come In Kingdom Come, Alex Ross portrays Stripesy as a black adult, renamed "Stripes," and is equipped with various military accoutrements such as automatic weaponry, knives, and kevlar padding. In other media Television * S.T.R.I.P.E. (alongside Stargirl) made several appearances in the Justice League Unlimited television series voiced by an uncredited Phil LaMarr. While the pair did not get much recognition in the first season, they made more notable, speaking appearances starting in season two. In the first season, S.T.R.I.P.E.'s armor was of considerable size, large enough to let Stargirl sit on his shoulder and to where Pat had to climb up to get in the armor. However, in the second season, the armor appeared to be a perfect size for Pat to fit in. In the episode, "Patriot Act", S.T.R.I.P.E. was a part of a team that resembled the first line-up of The Seven Soldiers of Victory, however in the episode Pat is S.T.R.I.P.E. instead of Stripesy and Stargirl is featured on the team in place of her predecessor Sylvester Pemberton, the Star-Spangled Kid. Also, Crimson Avenger is portrayed in his red trenchcoat instead of his red and yellow costume. * Pat is mentioned a few times by his daughter in the Smallville two-part film Absolute Justice. Courtney mentions her dad starting out as a sidekick to Star-Spangled Kid, then got powers of his own and began fighting crime as Stripsey which she considered as the stupidest codename ever. Courtney admits that she herself began fighting crime to pester Pat but eventually came to love it after saving someone for the first time. See also * Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. * Stargirl * Star-Spangled Kid * Dugan References *Don Markstein's Toonopedia "Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy" Category:Comic book sidekicks Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Earth-Two Category:Fictional acrobats Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters from Nebraska Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Comics characters introduced in 1941 Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:United States-themed superheroes Category:Characters created by Jerry Siegel